The One Who Started It All
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: All of their lives were intertwined due to this beautiful little girl. She was the one who started the tying of the strings of Fate. She is the one who started it all. And this is the story of How Shiori tied Kagome with two well known demons. Rating may go up.
1. The Loss

Shadow Kurayami: This will be me trying to make the story from my Drabbles.

Oh… and listen to this song. Sound The Bugle. It is amazing. Absolutely Amazing.

* * *

Starts: Youko/Kagome

Moved to later on be: Kuronue/Kagome/Kurama

* * *

The One Who Started It All

Chapter One

The Loss

* * *

Kagome and the gang had been walking all day, and the miko was slowly becoming more irritated. It was the middle of summer and they were in a humid forest.

"Inuyasha," She started softly, trying to be nice. "Can we stop for a break?" She asked him. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome with a small smile, several years of all of this activity, they were used to walking long distances, but the three nigens were tired and it was nearly seven in the evening, that last time they stopped was at one, and that was for lunch.

"No Wench, we keep walking till-!"

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled. The small group was just outside the village where Shiori was.

"Kagome-chan." Miroku set his hand on Kagome's shoulder, "How about we rest at the village?" He offered.

She nodded as Sango piped in, "Yeah, Kagome-chan. We could probably get in a hot bath as well." This caused Kagome to smiled brightly and nod.

"Yes, let's go!" She cheered at the idea of a hot bath. Nothing else seemed to calm her down after a long day dealing with Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome stood outside the inn; she knew she recognized this village from somewhere when a small cry caught her attention. She bit her lip, _"Sorry guys, I need to go help them." _She thought as she took off running towards the small cry.

She saw a little girl being bullied by two older boys. "Hey! Leave her alone!" She ran towards them. The boys ignored her until Kagome grabbed the back of one's kimono and yanked him away and shoved the other away.

"Hey! Lady she's only a filthy half breed." One said moving to go back until Kagome glared at him, her blue eyes turned icy.

She looked at the little girl… it was Shiori. She pulled her into her lap. "Get out of here before you find out what I do to people who insult my friends." Kagome growled out. Her hands gently brushing Shiori's light hair from her bruised face; Kagome was in tears.

"Kaa…-san..?" Shiori mumbled, lightly touching Kagome's raven hair. The little hanyou's nose twitched slightly. "No, not Kaa-san… Kagome-chan…" She mumbled.

"It's alright Shiori, I'm here I'll protect you." She whispered to the silver haired koumori. The miko was crying for her. How could they? She offered up her life last time they were attacked and they still treated this beautiful child like dirt… and where was her mother!

Kagome slowly stood, holding Shiori in her arms, and she began walking back to the inn where Miroku was performing his _exorcism_ so they could get a free night and meal.

* * *

"Where is Kagome-chan?" Sango asked Miroku after they were given a couple rooms; one for men and one for women.

"Isn't she outside?" Miroku asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"No, she isn-." Kagome came through the doors. "Kagome-chan, isn't that?" Sango starter but Kagome walked past her.

"Which room is ours? And yes. It is Shiori." Kagome started, when Miroku pointed to the room on the right she quickly went inside, laying her down.

She looked around, sighing in relief that Sango placed her pack inside the room. She quickly set up her sleeping back and laid Shiori on it and pulled out her first aid kit. She needed to tend to Shiori's open cuts.

"I'm sorry Shiori-chan." She whispered and gently used a cloth dipped in disinfectant to clean out the cuts on the small girl's arms. This caused Shiori to let out a soft cry in pain.

"Kagome-chan…what happened to her?" Sango asked as she and Shippo came in. Inuyasha was outside, back in the forest brooding.

"Two boys were beating her up." She said softly, gently wrapping all of Shiori's cuts. She moved the sleeping bag open and tucked her in. "I don't know where her mother is." Kagome said softly looking at her with teary blue eyes.

"Oh… Kagome-chan." Sango moved and wrapped her arms around Kagome, letting the girl weep for the injured koumori.

* * *

Miroku listened from the doorway, he knew how kind hearted Kagome was, and to see the girl in such a state hurt. She was a younger sister to him.

"Excuse me." He stopped the inn keeper after walking out and down the hall, "My friend found a little hanyou girl, and we were wondering where her mother was." He asked softly.

"She died last month. Good riddance too. To have a child with a demon…" She grunted and went back to work. He didn't like the answer, but got it none the less.

"Kagome-chan?" Miroku asked as he slowly entered the room to see Kagome using Sango for support. The fox kit in his mother's lap watching Shiori sleep with the two women.

"Hai, Miroku-kun?" Kagome looked over at him; her cheeks were red and stained from crying.

Miroku took a deep breath, how was he to break this to her. "Shiori's mother passed on a month ago from what the inn keeper said." He flinched when she took in a sharp breath, her eyes filling with tears again.

"We… we can't leave her here, they'll kill her…" She whispered, stroking Shiori's cheek. She couldn't let her die by the hands of those… bastards.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango went to say something, to convince her not too.

"She's right Sango-chan. She is only a little girl. They will kill her if given the chance to. We cannot leave her here." Miroku cut in. His hand tightening on his staff in anger, what could they honestly do? As much as the life on the road wasn't one for children, it was safer than staying here alone in a village that hated her.

* * *

All the meanwhile this was happening in Nigenkai, in Maikai Youko was attacking a palace in a blood rage. They killed Kuronue, and he would show no mercy.

His rose whip was covered in blood, cutting through anyone who came near him. They took it… they took what he died for and they were not allowed to keep it while he was alive.

"P-please… Youko Kurama… Be merciful!" The lord was begging, crawling backwards. The boar youkai was quivering where he sat. The blood red amulet hanging from his neck as a prize from him having his men kill Kuronue, keeping it there as a souvenir.

"Mercy? You dare ask for mercy when you killed him and took his amulet?" Youko's cold voice came cutting through the silence. His cold golden eyes looking at the demon, he looked like a god of death. Youko's body and clothing were stained with blood, only a bit of white peeking out from the stains.

"You killed my best friend." He growled, raising his hand to strike the boar with the whip.

"W-wait! Y-you came for this right?" He shakily took off the amulet, holding it out to Youko, his arm shaking, making the chain rattle. Youko took it in a quick motion, causing the chain to slice though the boar's hand.

He said nothing else, when his other hand turned downward in a quick motion. The rose whip split the boar in half, spraying the silver kitsune with more blood.

He turned around, walking out towards the exit after he took the torch, tossing it at the fabric that draped the lord's room. He had what he wanted and he would never have to deal with them again.

He would go back to his den in Nigenkai, back to the garden he was perfecting and he would let that place burn to the ground.

* * *

Kagome and the group had gotten up and eaten; now Kagome was carrying the small hanyou as they walked to the next location. Everyone was quiet as the small koumori clung to Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't argue when he saw the bruised and beaten girl, he knew what villagers did to his kind. He was actually jealous of the girl, he would have killed to have someone care for him like that after his mother died, and now here two brats are lucky. Shippo and Shiori have Kagome to take care of them, even… call her mother if they wanted.

Inuyasha let out a soft growl catching the attention of the miko, "Inuyasha?" She asked softly, her blue eyes showing concern.

"It's nothing Kagome. Just… just watch her." He said in a gruff voice. It wouldn't be too long before they stopped for the night.

Kagome said nothing and moved to kiss Shiori's forehead. She stopped talking after the incident with the boys, but Kagome figured it was long before that as well.

When the group stopped for the night Kagome tucked both children into her sleeping bags. She began bringing an extra one after an accident with a demon shredding hers. Well now it made good beds for the two children. "Kaa-san… can you sing us a song..?" Shippo asked as he looked at Shiori.

"Alright you too." She smiled; everyone had eaten some cooked fish when they sat down, now it was time for them all to go to sleep.

"It's not your eyes

It's not what you say

It's not your laughter

That gives you away

You're just lonely

You've been lonely, too long."

Kagome softly sang the song; it was a song she heard on the radio when she was home. It was called "Dust to Dust," by The Civil War. The other members of the group looked at the motherly miko and smiled. She was… too innocent for this time.

"Oh, you're acting your thin disguise

All your perfectly delivered lines

They don't fool me

You've been lonely, too long."

Kagome's singing also attracted more than just the attention of her group members and the two children. A male fox was in a nearby tree, downwind where Inuyasha could not catch his scent. He had bathed and held the amulet in his hand. His cold golden eyes focused on the singing female.

"Let me in the wall

You've built around

We can light a match

And burn it down

Let me hold your hand

And dance 'round and 'round the flames

In front of us

Dust to dust."

It was funny to Youko, how this little miko… this bothersome human sang the words to a feeling that hit hard in his heart. It reminded him of his childhood with Kuronue. The koumori that found him after his clan was slaughtered by a hunter.

"You've held your head up

You've fought the fight

You bear the scars

You've done your time

Listen to me

You've been lonely, too long."

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome with sad smiles. She sure knew how to pick songs that hit close to home to everyone… probably even herself. Since all of them have felt lonely at some point, to where they built walls around their hearts to protect themselves.

"Let me in the walls

You've built around

We can light a match

And burn them down

Let me hold your hand

And dance 'round and 'round the flames

In front of us

Dust to dust."

Shiori looked up at Kagome with sleepy lavender eyes. She silently wondered if Kagome knew how it felt to be that lonely. She only met her the one time when her grandfather attacked her village.

"You're like a mirror, reflecting me

Takes one to know one, so take it from me

You've been lonely

You've been lonely, too long

We've been lonely

We've been lonely, too long."

Kagome held the last note for a moment before kissing both children on the foreheads. "Sleep now." She whispered to them.

"Alright… Night Kaa-san." Shippo whispered after kissing Kagome's cheek. He turned to his side and closed his blue-green eyes, falling asleep in the warmth of the sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Shiori." She whispered to the little koumori. Shiori gently hugged Kagome by wrapping her arms around her neck. The hanyou girl let out a small whimper. "I won't leave you. I promise." Kagome assured her softly.

"Night Kagome…" Shiori whispered in her ear. This action caused Kagome to smile, she gently kissed her head again as the smaller girl went to sleep.

Youko had his attention on the young miko by then. She was caring for a red kit, and a koumori hanyou… how… odd.

It seemed he had a puzzle in front of him, but he was too tired and filled with heartache to care at that moment. He finally avenged his friend, and two long years.

"_Goodnight Kuronue, my friend."_ Youko thought as his hand closed around the amulet and he let himself drift off into a light rest. He was going to stay alert to the nearby group so they wouldn't find him.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: Okay then. There is Chapter One. The Loss.

Tell me what you think please.

Thank you~


	2. The Beginning of Recovery

Shadow Kurayami: Oh my gosh. I woke up to forty nine emails! All except one were reviews, favorites, and alerts. / Thank you everyone!

* * *

Starting: Kagome/Youko

Ending: Kuronue/Kagome/Kurama

* * *

The One Who Started It All

Chapter Two

The Beginning of Recovery

* * *

It had been several weeks since they found and took in Shiori. She was still silent and following Kagome everywhere, it honestly reminded Kagome of an incident in an anime she watched.

The eighteen year old miko smiled and stroked Shiori's hair. "Shiori, sweetie, I need to go home." She said as she kneeled down in front of the little girl. Shiori's lavender eyes filled with tears as she shook her head, clutching onto the hem of Kagome's shirt.

"Kaa-san, maybe you can try taking us to your home?" Shippo said slowly, setting his hand on Shiori's shoulder.

Kagome sighed, "We can try… and if it doesn't work. I promise, as soon as I notice you two aren't with me, I'll come back." She whispered, one hand stroking Shiori's cheek, wiping her tears away, as her other hand moved to ruffle Shippo's hair.

Shiori nodded and moved to hug Kagome tightly, her eyes closing as she opened her arm up for Shippo to join her in hugging Kagome. Shippo smiled and jumped in, joining her mother and sister in a hug.

* * *

"So you are going to try to take Shiori and Shippo to your time?" Sango asked as she mixed the stew while Kaede was checking in on another family who were expecting a child.

"Yes, I can't leave them like this. Shiori needs me… and Shippo is my son." She said softly, stroking the children's' hair lightly.

"I understand Kagome-chan, just be safe okay?" Sango said softly. She was the only one in the hut at the time. Miroku and Inuyasha were helping the villagers with some labor work.

"Thank you Sango-chan… and please don't let Inuyasha come get me until three days if it works." Kagome said softly, she kneeled down and hugged her friend before she began packing up her beat up yellow pack.

The two kids were helping Kagome pack her bag, and she smiled kissing their cheeks. "Thank you." She said softly to Shippo and Shiori.

"Kagome-chan, enjoy your time at home." Sango said to her friend as they had a final goodbye.

"Bye, Sango-chan." She smiled and put the bag on her back, taking Shiori and Shippo's hands as they walked into Inuyasha's forest and to the Bone-eater's well.

* * *

"This is how you get home?" Shiori asked softly. It seemed that Shiori would only talk to Kagome or Shippo.

"Well, sort of. The well is a portal." Kagome explained as she moved to sit on the edge of the well, motioning for Shippo and Shiori to come and sit with her.

"I'm from five hundred years in the future." She said softly. Shiori nodded in understanding, listening to Kagome. "Are you ready?" She asked them softly, moving the two children into her lap.

"Hai." They said.

Kagome held them close and used her feet to push against the wall and gravity pulled them down into the depths of the well. As they fell a blue light surrounded the three, the light caused the two children to hide their faces in Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome let out a soft laugh, "We all went through." She whispered down to the children. Her voice caused them to pull their heads out from her shoulders. She set them down, helping Shippo up first then Shiori. She soon followed after and opened the door to the well house.

The bright light of modern day Japan showed in, catching the two demonic children by surprise. The building was so big compared to the normal huts they saw in villages. "It is so big Kaa-san! Are you wealthy?" Shippo asked as he looked with awestruck blue-green eyes.

Kagome laughed and lightly pushed the two children towards the house. "No, we have enough to live on and make from the shrine's profits." She smiled.

The front door opened and Kun-loon, Kagome's mother, stepped out of the house. "Kaa-san." Kagome said softly before she stopped in front of the older woman with the two children close to her. "I'm home… with my children." She said softly.

When Kagome called Shiori hers, not just "My child" referring to only one, but "children" meaning both of them, caused the little girl to gasp and hug her leg tightly.

Though, the happiness Shiori had also came with doubt. Did it mean she had to forget her mother and father? Would Kagome get upset if she mentioned them? Would Kagome's family even like her?

Kun-loon smiled at her daughter and slowly kneeled down. "Hello there." She said softly, her deep brown eyes holding a gentle emotion towards the two children.

Shippo was the first to react by moving towards her slowly. "You are Kaa-san's, Kaa-san right? So that makes you our Obaa-san?" He asked.

"Hai. You are Shippo right?" Kun-loon asked softly, smiling at him as she reached out to gently hug the kit.

Kagome smiled, but soon frowned in worry. "Shiori what's wrong?" She asked the silver haired koumori.

"I-if you become my Kaa-san… what does that mean for Kaa-san… and Tou-san?" She whimpered, tears filling the young girl's eyes.

"Shiori." She moved down onto the ground, getting to eyes level with Shiori.

"Your Kaa-san will always be that. Your Kaa-san, and only yours. You never have to forget her, or lose her. She is always with you in your heart. I am not replacing her in your heart… I am just joining her. You never need to forget your parents or feel like you can't talk about them." She lightly stroked Shiori's cheek.

"Just because I want to be your Kaa-san, your adoptive Kaa-san, it doesn't mean I'm taking you away from her memory." Kagome whispered and kissed her head, holding her close.

Shiori buried her face in Kagome's chest. The small girl crying out in relief, she didn't want to lose her mother nor did she want to lose Kagome.

While the new mother and daughter held each other, Kun-loon and Shippo smiled. "Shippo-chan, how about we go inside and let them have some privacy?" She asked her grandson softly. The kit nodded and the two went inside.

* * *

Youko followed the group until they made it to Edo when the miko and two children went off into the forest.

Why would the miko bring two demon children to a well, and how in the name of Makai did they disappear?

His golden eyes narrowed, the girl, she had the same eyes as Kuronue's brother. The two males met once before the silver haired koumori died protecting his child.

Shiori was the spitting image of her father, but then again so were many of the koumori's of that clan. But the eyes… they were only found in Kuronue's family, passed down from his mother.

He would wait until the time was right; it seemed that the girl was… going through some things, as was he. It would do him no good to go there as mentally unstable as he was. Because the silver kitsune was still grieving the loss of his partner, but it would go away soon enough… he avenged the koumori.

* * *

Kagome was in the kitchen laughing softly, while the two children were being opened to the world of Disney by her mother. The movie of the next hour or so: Tarzan. Kun-loon figured she should open up the two children to one of Kagome's favorite movies when she was growing up.

"_Oh Kaa-san…" _ Kagome shook her head as she worked on making dinner for everyone. It was a roast with potatoes and vegetables. And once the meat was done cooking Kun-loon would make her famous gravy.

After setting up the movie Kun-loon joined Kagome in the kitchen as they got the side dishes ready.

Shiori and Shippo sat on the couch in some hand-me downs. Shippo wore a pair of sweat pants and a dark green T-shirt, while Shiori had on one of Kagome's old purple night gowns.

The two surrogate siblings were cuddled with the pillows as they watched Tarzan.

Shippo was amazed by all the things Tarzan could do, while Shiori was more amazed with the fact of Kala taking Tarzan in and raising him as her own.

* * *

In Sengoku Jidai, Youko ran to where Kuronue's old clan was. Neither male really cared for the blood thirsty youkai, but he needed to find out if that was Kuronue's niece.

Unfortunately, the end results were not ones he wanted. The clan was said to have been slaughtered by a half breed, one that traveled with a miko, taijiya, houshi, a kit, and a nekomata.

Youko growled at the information, the miko with the kit and koumori hanyou, they were with that group. Now the only one that could tell him was the girl herself!

"_Seems I need a new approach now, the only question is how to go about it." _He thought, slightly irritated that the child and miko were nowhere to be found. Despite how bad he wanted to find out if she was who he thought she was. He was in a dark place that wouldn't be the best situation for the shy koumori.

* * *

"Kaa-san, you had an ulterior motive to having them watch that movie didn't you?" Kagome asked as she moved to get the roast from the oven.

"Hai, see, that movie does show more… modern day technology that may help them to not be afraid when you need to go out or I do and we have to take them with." Kun-loon smiled.

It just also happened to be Kagome's favorite movie, because, well really? What girl doesn't want a guy like Tarzan protecting her when she is young?

Kagome shook her head, her mother was a genius. Should it become a battle of wits between Kun-loon and Naraku, Kagome knew her mother would win hands down.

"Thank you… Now if only we could get Inuyasha to sit in front of the television long enough without him swinging his sword at it, to learn the same lesson." Kagome giggled, her mother soon joining her.

As the two women giggled, Kagome peeked out into the living room to see her children laughing and smiling. Maybe Shiori was coming out of her shell faster then she expected. She never laughed like that when she knew people were within hearing distance.

"She's like you Kagome. You may not be blood, but you acted the same way after Hiroshi died." Kun-loon said softly, her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You were so quiet after your father passed, and it took you a long time to open up. But, father did it somehow and now I have such a bright, loving, passionate daughter who took in two children who needed her as much as she needed them."

Kun-loon's arms moved to wrap around her daughter, the eighteen year old miko clinging to her mother. "I guess we are similar. I just hope I be a great mother like you." She mumbled into her mother's shoulder.

"Kagome, you already are." Kun-loon whispered and kissed her daughter's head.

* * *

Shadow Kurayami: Well, there we go Chapter Two. The Beginning of Recovery.

Youko is on the hunt for answers and Kagome is trying to help open Shiori back up to the loving girl she met years ago.

Info about Kagome's father: Wiki said he died in a car accident and that Jii-chan is his father.

And well. Kagome's mother, this was one of the names listed for her by fans.

Tomorrow—8/16/2013—there may not be a chapter coming up. I have Orientation at 7:45 am. And since to get to my college I need to take two trains and a bus, plus a starbucks stop; I will be pretty busy.


	3. The New Beginning

Shadow Kurayami: Wow, it has been a while. Today's date is September 26, 2013. I just finished up my first term at Le Cordon Bleu in California, it went really well. So tomorrow I have the day off and my second term starts Monday.

* * *

I apologize for not updating sooner. I had originally had most of chapter three up until my computer decided to be evil. The wifi would only turn on for about three seconds before shutting off again, so I had to do a hard reset and without a flash drive, well… you know what happened from that.

So… I think it is Beta-ing when people go over for corrections? I need a Beta then. Any takers?

Also, I am on Tumblr should you want to find me. My name there is TsukiyoSaiai.

I am hoping to find someone who would be willing to do a fanart cover for me, for this story or seasons. Usually I would do it myself but I am holding off drawing until my birthday, October eleventh. Because I am trying to get my mother and stepfather to get me a Wacom drawing tablet.

PM me for any information or come find me on Tumblr.

* * *

Starting: Kagome/Youko

Ending: Kuronue/Kagome/Kurama

The One Who Started It All

Chapter Three

A New Beginning

* * *

Kagome smiled, she and the kids were going out shopping today. The two were dressed up in her and Souta's hand-me downs.

Shiori wore a lavender sundress with some black shorts on under it, on her feet were a pair of Mary Jane shoes. Her white hair fell down her shoulders with a bit of water weighing it down from the bath she had upstairs. She seemed to love the idea of a bubble bath after Kun-loon took some of Kagome's favorite bath supplies from a store called LUSH. (Seriously, get a bubble bar and take a nice soak. You'll never want to leave the tub)

Shippo wore a pair of Souta's basketball shorts and a dark green T-shirt. He used some of his kitsune magic to hide his tail and pointed ears. His fiery red hair was done up in a ponytail as usual, but rather than using a ribbon as usual Kun-loon had tied his hair with a black hair tie.

Kagome was down in the kitchen, making breakfast, Kun-loon decided she wanted to spend some time taking care of young children again, she couldn't have more children. She was letting her mother have the time as grandma with the two children.

* * *

After breakfast Kagome took Shiori and Shippo, taking the two children out and heading towards the mall. Kun-loon waved goodbye before she went to go head off to her car, she needed to pick up Souta from his friend's house, and it was a bit of a ways out of the way. That is the reason Kagome was taking the kids shopping by foot.

Kagome wore casual clothes, loose dark jeans and a light blue tank top. Shiori and Shippo held onto her hands as they walked to the mall, the children's eyes wide with amazement.

She held back soft laughter when Shippo was bouncing up and down as they passed a candy store, asking to get some for him and Shiori. The little koumori looked up at her mother hearing Shippo and asked her as well, just in a softer voice.

"Maybe after we go shopping. If you decide you'd rather have candy then ice cream." Kagome said. She was planning to stop at Cold Stone after they shopped and had lunch in the mall. When she said ice cream both children looked at her confused.

Kagome smiled and lightly ruffled their hair and lead them into the mall. Their first stop was the kids shoe store for some sandals, sneakers, and for Shiori a new pair of Mary Jane shoes.

* * *

They spent a couple hours shopping for anything Kagome thought they needed. Kun-loon had taken it upon herself though to pick up a magazine for the two to pick out their own bedroom sets. They were Kagome's children and they would be spoiled by their grandmother while they stayed there.

"Come on you too, lets get some lunch then I will treat you to ice cream." She said, leading them inside the food court of the mall to one of her favorite places: Mongolian Grill. She bought herself a bowl and the children, child meals. They went through putting what they found tasted and—or smelled good.

They sat out on the balcony where the two children were in awe of the sights in Tokyo. Pointing to different places that they wanted to go to before going back.

"Alright, alright you two, calm down." She laughed lightly and moved to sit them in the chairs, "Eat your lunch and we'll go visit some other places." She kissed their foreheads.

Shippo and Shiori grinned, the crimson haired boy began scarfing down his food as Shiori in a similar fashion did the same thing, but at a slightly slower pace until Kagome scolded them both.

* * *

After visiting a few different places around Tokyo the three were on their way home, all three had a bowl of ice cream from cold stone. The two children loved the creamy dessert their adoptive mother got for them.

The small family finally made it back to the shrine, all three carrying s few bags that they set onto the couch when they got back. The two children knew they would love living here with their mother in her time.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: Sorry for the short chapter, but school is kicking my ass. For a four hour class I am on my feet, with no breaks, running back and forth through a kitchen trying to (kindly) shove my way to get a spot on the stove without burning myself or my uniform.


End file.
